The Cell Analysis and Specimen Banking Core is designed to support the clinical and basic science projects by centralizing common procedures (Aim 1) and centralizing tissue and specimen banking procedures (Aim 2). These include sample acquisition, processing, characterization, banking, and distribution; cell sorting; and analytical flow cytometry. The Myeloma Institute for Research and Therapy (MIRT) annually treats nearly 5,000 patients from across the US and the world. From this extensive patient base, Core B banks thousands of patient specimens, many of which are serially collected throughout the course of a patient's disease and treatment. Centralized sample acquisition and storage, together with enhanced database capabilities, is a tremendous resource for program project investigators, as well as a highly efficient operation. It will allow us to track samples and maintain records of expected data for each sample used, thus increasing the efficiency of data collection for all projects. These activities of the core will be enhanced by a constantly updated integrated database. A priority list for sample distribution will be established by the Core Oversight Committee, composed of the program PI and Project Leaders, and will be updated periodically to accommodate requirements of the different projects, such as cell numbers, sample type, and patient characteristics. This mechanism will greatly increase the efficiency of sample utilization by the different projects. A centralized sample processing service will avoid the need to establish the procedures in each investigator's laboratory, providing for uniform procedures and efficient use of materials. The flow cytometry and cell-sorting services offered will provide state-of-the-art support to the projects in this program application, which will be augmented by the expertise of core personnel.